


The Shirt

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny really doesn't like Mac's shirt; ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a quote from stellaluna's recap of the CSI:NY ep Fair Game. She said: "Mac spends the entire episode tromping around in that goddamned ~~gay cowboy~~ ~~extra in _Oklahoma!_~~ checked shirt. Why hasn't ~~Danny~~ ~~Stella~~ someone stolen and burned that thing yet, and then feigned innocence?" Which inspired this bit.

"And you'll make _sure_ he doesn't get this one back, right Marco?"

"Hey, Danny, no problem. Sometimes things just *poof* disappear," Marco replied, waving his hands in a fluttering motion before pocketing the twenty dollar bill.

"Yeah, well, that's what you said _last_ time and somehow, it came back," Danny glared at the offending checkered shirt laying on top of the pile of clothes he was dropping off at his cousin Marco's dry cleaning store.

"I told you, man, he HAD to have bought another one. I used that other one for rags. I did NOT give it back to him!" Marco protested. He looked at the shirt. "Although, really, I don't know what on earth you've got against it. It's a nice shirt."

Danny rolled his eyes and sneered. "Yeah, it's fine if you wanna look like a friggin' gay cowboy. Or some extra in _Oklahoma_. Or even a gay cowboy extra in _Oklahoma_ but it's not a good shirt for Mac to be wearin', you know what I'm sayin'?"

"Not really, but to each his own."

"I gotta get back to work, I'll catch you later, man."

"See ya, Danny," Marco replied, watching him walk out into the street.

A couple days later, Danny walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom he shared with Mac. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. Mac was wearing it. He had That Shirt on. Danny's mouth dropped open as he stared at his lover. Marco had _promised_ to destroy it.

Turning around, Mac caught Danny staring at him. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah. That shirt in with the dry-cleaning when you picked it up?"

"I meant to talk to you about that, Danny. I know Marco's your cousin but he's been a little careless the last couple of times. He's already lost **two** of these shirts on me. I really like it and don't want to lose this one, too."

Danny faked a smile. "So, um, you have--had three of that shirt. Three exactly alike?" he asked in shocked amazement.

Mac grinned at him. It was that little grin Mac got when he's pleased with something he's done. He walked over and started helping Danny button up his shirt. "Well, actually," he whispered. "I bought a dozen of them. They were on sale at Sears and it was great deal." Mac looked at his watch. "C'mon, we're going to be late if we don't get a move on!" He turned and walked out of the room.

Thirty seconds later and Danny was still standing there, mouth hanging open and staring after Mac. "A dozen? He had a dozen?"

"Danny! Hurry up!"

"I'm comin', Mac, I'm comin!" Danny called out. As he strolled out of the bedroom to join Mac, Danny muttered, "That means there's ten left....Jesus. How in the hell am I gonna get rid of ten more shirts?"


End file.
